<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Visit by Femalefonzie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883184">The Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie'>Femalefonzie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obi-Mom Kenobi [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Thinks He's Smooth, And A Mom now!, Baby Leia Organa, Baby Luke Skywalker, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Is The Mom Friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post Mpreg, he isn't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to Shinies</p><p>The Skywalker family receives an unexpected visitor...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obi-Mom Kenobi [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Princess," Anakin said softly, peaking over the edge of the crib to look in at his daughter. Leia looked up at him for a moment than went back to playing with her set of plush blocks. "Angel," He tried again. This time Leia didn't even bother to look up. "Baby Girl." The baby girl took one of her blocks and threw it straight at her father's head. Anakin groaned and collapsed on the floor in front of the twins' crib, his back against the wooden bars, and wrapped his arms around his knees. He looked up at his mate, currently trying to straighten up the nursery, and not laugh at how overdramatic Anakin was being, and asked, "What did I do to hurt her so? She hates me!" Meanwhile, Luke, who had been entertaining himself by snuggling with his bantha plush, saw that his father was close and decided to reach through the bars of the crib to try and grab hold of his hair. Leia just watched. <br/><br/>"She does not." Obi-Wan insisted. "Leia is just...stubborn. Like someone else I know." <br/><br/>Anakin was ready to launch into a rant about how he wasn't stubborn when he heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" They hadn't been expecting anyone. Padme and Satine were back on Naboo and Mandalore respectively, Ahsoka had training scheduled with some of the younglings, and as far as either of the two generals knew, the 212th and the 501st were running drills. It couldn't have been any of the Masters either. Windu refused to step foot in their apartment and while there weren't any council meetings scheduled for that week, most tended to stick around the Temple even on their days off. <br/><br/>The Hero without fear rose to his feet, "I got it." He told Obi-Wan and left the nursery, heading through the apartment to the front door. "Hello-" He stopped when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door. Anakin didn't even know that he knew where he and Obi-Wan had moved after the Council decided that they needed some distance from the Order. Neither he or Obi-Wan hadn't informed him where they lived. "Chancellor?"<br/><br/>"Master Skywalker," Palpatine greeted him with a nod. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by with presents for your little ones." Sure enough, in one hand the Chancellor was holding onto two small paper bags. "May I come in?"</p><p>Well, Anakin was not going to risk causing a political incident by rejecting the man from entry to his home. He stepped to the side, allowing Palpatine to pass him, and the Chancellor went straight past him and into the nursery. Obi-Wan had finished organizing the bookcase in the nursery and looked up when he heard someone coming, he looked up just in time to see Palpatine approaching with Anakin following close behind and calling out to catch his mate's attention. "Obi-Wan." <br/><br/>"Chancellor," Obi-Wan mumbled. "What a pleasant surprise." Well, not necessarily pleasant but he was very well not going to say that to the man's face. <br/><br/>"Master Kenobi. Always an honor." Palpatine replied. His gaze landed on the crib and after setting the bags down on top of the bookcase he made his way over for a better look, "Ah. Your twins."<br/><br/>"Luke and Leia," Anakin stated. </p><p>Leia looked up at the newcomer and her eyes nearly popped out of her tiny head. When the Chancellor stepped closer, extended his arms out to pick her up, she started to whine. Not her usual <em>I'm-bored-and-hungry-lavish-attention-on-me</em> whines, but a soft, desperate little whine that tugged at the heartstrings. She turned her attention to her father and thrust her hands up at him, demanding to be picked up. "Huh?" This was a new one. While she never complained about being held by her dad, she never asked for it and would only make grabby-hands at Obi-Wan. Well, Anakin certainly wasn't going to deny his daughter anything. He scooped her up and Leia grabbed hold of the front of his robes, burying her face into Anakin's chest. "Okay Leia, I got you."<br/><br/>Palpatine raised an eyebrow, "A daddy's girl. How...cute." Sensing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the girl, the Chancellor turned his attention towards Luke in the crib still playing with his bantha plush. "So this is young Luke."<br/><br/>Recognizing his name, Luke looked up from his toy with his usual bright and cheerful smile only for it to fade the second he saw the Chancellor's face. His eyes filled with tears and he threw his head back, letting out a loud, screeching wail that felt like a direct punch to the gut for Obi-Wan. This was not like the cries the twins made to be fed, to be changed, to be cuddled, this was a cry of pure, genuine, unfiltered fear. "Oh," Obi-Wan said softly and lifted Luke up into his arms. He attempted to rock him to calm him down but Luke kept crying as if he had been stabbed. "It's okay, Love. You're alright."<br/><br/>The Chancellor did not appear to be impressed with this display though he was not necessarily angry either. He watched the infants curiously, "Sensitive little things." He finally decided upon. <br/><br/>Though his hands were full with Leia, Anakin managed to get closer to his mate and their screaming son and run a hand through the boy's golden hair. It did nothing and Luke continued to scream and sob and wail. "I don't understand. Luke is usually so happy." The Alpha murmured softly. "He barely even cries for food or to be changed."<br/><br/>"Children are finicky," Palpatine stated with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Though he was trying to play the entire thing off, it was clear to the couple that he was offended that the twins weren't happy to see him. He gritted his teeth together and forced what had to have been the fakest smile that both Obi-Wan and Anakin had ever seen. "I should be taking my leave anyhow. Enjoy your evening, Skywalkers."<br/><br/>Anakin walked with the Chancellor to the door, Leia still clinging to his robes and refusing to look at the other man. The second the door to their apartment was closed behind him and the hero without fear was back in the nursery, Obi-Wan, still rocking Luke, turned and gestured towards the presents that Palpatine had left, "Throw those things out."<br/><br/>"What?" Anakin asked. "What if he-"<br/><br/>Luke let out another loud wail and Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the top of his head; nothing. "Do it, Anakin." <br/><br/>It was hard to argue with that. Leia seemed to have calmed down now but when Anakin went to try and put her back in her crib, she whined and clung to his robes. Looked like she was going to come with him to take the garbage out. Desperate as he was to have some bonding time with his little girl, this wasn't what he had in mind. He grabbed the bags off the top of the bookcase and headed towards the door, "Of course."</p><hr/><p>Anakin awoke with a start, bolting upright in bed, his heart pounding away inside of his chest, covered in a thick layer of sweat. "Fuck!" He screamed and stayed frozen still for a moment, just trying to catch his breath. Beside him, Obi-Wan started to stir and groggily opened one of his eyes, <br/><br/>"Wha...? Why are screaming?" He asked. <br/><br/>Anakin took a deep breath. "Sorry." The Alpha said softly and leaned over to press a soft kiss to his mate's temple. "Nightmare..." Though what he was dreaming about, Anakin could not remember. <br/><br/>Obi-Wan murmured softly and moved slightly closer, curling up against Anakin's side. "Poor baby." He mumbled. "Speaking of which, I should probably check on the twins."<br/><br/>"I can." Anakin offered. <br/><br/>"It's alright. I'm awake now anyway." Obi-Wan said and forced himself up into a sitting position. He stretched, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stumbled to his feet. "Maybe go get a drink of water or a snack."<br/><br/>Seeing as he no longer had to get up, Anakin decided to make himself more comfortable and reclined back against the headboard. "You're my snack." He called after his mate's retreating form and though Obi-Wan had his back to him, Anakin could practically hear him roll his eyes. He chuckled to himself. Maybe once the twins were situated, he could show Obi-Wan exactly why the Omega was his favorite snack. He doubted that he was going to fall back to sleep so easily after such a bone-chilling dream...though he could not recall what exactly he dreamed about. Fire? Blood? A darkened sky? Yes...those sounded right...</p><p>Anakin was still trying to remember what had happened in his dreams when a loud, gut-wrenching scream from down the hall shattered the night's peaceful quiet. Anakin jumped out of bed and dashed down the hall, "Obi-Wan!?" He called out, a million possibilities racing throughout his mind, and none of them good. His mind inadvertently drifted back to when he had found his mother, to when he had held her dying in his arms, and he felt nauseous. The memory shifted and suddenly instead of his mother, Anakin was holding Luke and Leia's tiny lifeless bodies in his arms and that thought was damn near enough to bring him to his knees. "Obi-Wan!" He screamed and practically flung himself into the nursery. "Obes-"</p><p>He found his mate on the floor in front of Luke and Leia's crib curling in on himself and sobbing into his arms. Instincts pulled him to the floor and before he could even think about doing anything else, Anakin took a seat next to him, wrapped his arms around the Omega, and pulled him close. Obi-Wan collapsed against him. All the while it slowly dawned on Anakin that Obi-Wan was being quite loud but, despite that, the rest of the room was eerily silent. Surely Luke and Leia would have woken up and started to fuss by now...The alpha spared a glance back over his shoulder at the crib. Luke's bantha stared back at him. Leia's plush block set was left abandoned in the corner. There was nothing else in the crib. "<strong><em>No!</em></strong>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>